Desejos da estrela cadente
by ChiharuNakamura20
Summary: E se ambos pedissem um desejo a uma estrela cadente, resolveriam os seus problemas? / NaruHina


- Desejos da estrela cadente -

- Neji-niisan, está na hora da troca de turno.

- Hai, Hinata-sama.

O Neji levantou-se e dirigiu-se à tenda, deixando a Hinata na vigilância em seu lugar.

Era a primeira missão que a Hinata tinha depois da derrota de Pain. A aldeia estava a ser reconstruída; a Godaime Hokage já tinha acordado, quase pronta para outra ^^; o Naruto era reconhecido como o herói da vila…

"_Naruto-kun"_

A Hinata suspirou. Só relembrar o nome dele fazia o seu coração acelerar. Ela não conseguia esquecer aquela luta.

Olhou as estrelas. Como estavam brilhantes naquele dia. E a lua ainda tornava aquele cenário melhor. Tudo levava a crer que algo ia acontecer, faltava saber o quê.

- Hinata? – alguém muito conhecido a chamou.

Ela virou-se, embora nem precisasse de o fazer para saber de quem se tratava.

- N-Naruto-kun. – ela baixou a cabeça de vergonha. Depois daquela luta não conseguira olhá-lo por muito tempo.

- Posso me sentar contigo?

- H-Hai.

Depois de ele se sentar, ouve um momento de silêncio. O Naruto contemplou as estrelas e começava a sentir-se aconchegado por elas. Teve, então, algo que o ajudasse a falar.

- Hinata, eu vim aqui porque queria falar contigo, a sós.

Se a Hinata estava vermelha, ao ouvir a expressão "a sós" ficou pior.

- O q-que é que qu-queres fa-falar?

- É por causar da tua confissão. – disse o Naruto, ficando até um pouco vermelho.

A Hinata olhou-o pelo canto do olho. Ele ainda observava o céu, mas ela sentia que esse lugar estava ao lado dela naquele momento. O brilho dos olhos dele deu-lhe coragem para voltar a olhar o céu.

- Tu disseste-me tudo o que sentias do fundo do teu coração. Então, eu não vejo outro caminho senão dizer também o que me vem ao coração, tu mereces saber.

A Hinata começava a sentir-se atordoada, mas não ia desmaiar agora. Ia ouvir tudo até ao fim, fosse bom ou mau.

- Assim como tu me disseste, sempre me observaste. E eu fico feliz que alguém me tenha reconhecido por aquilo que eu sou, mesmo quando eu era novo e todos me olhavam de lado. Quando eu soube no exame chunin que tu também sofrias… Fiquei mesmo zangado com o Neji por te estar a fazer aquilo. Para sofrer bastava o quanto eu tinha sofrido na minha infância. Mas no fundo eu sabia que tinha alguém que me compreendia, que poderia contar se fosse preciso. Eu nunca fui atrás de ti para pedir ajuda, porque cada vez que me ia a dirigir-me a ti, lembrava-me do teu sofrimento e não queria pôr mais algum nas tuas costas. – ele riu-se - Isto até acabou por ser um pouco contraditório, mas foi o que eu senti. Apesar disso, passei a olhar-te de longe de vez em quando. Embora não falássemos, encontrava em ti uma amiga.

Ele sorriu. A Hinata não continuou a olhar as estrelas, já não conseguia. O Naruto esboçava o sorriso que ela tanto amava e ela passou a observar o rosto dele.

- Passaram então os dois anos e meio sem te ver, e era claro que eu sentia a falta dos meus amigos, o que te incluía, Hinata. Mas depois eu cheguei, voltei a ver-te, e como tu tinhas crescido! E parecias tão feliz também. E a isto seguiu-se a batalha com o Pain. Eu não fazia ideia que tu tinhas olhado por mim este tempo todo e que ainda por cima me…

O Naruto interrompeu-se. Não sabia porquê, mas custava dizer aquilo, parecia-lhe irreal.

Uma estrela cadente passou nesse momento de pausa pelo céu.

- Oi, Hinata, olha uma estrela cadente! E não te esqueças de pedir um desejo, hehe.

Ela observou a estrela no céu. Era obvio que ela tinha um desejo profundo carregado com ela, mas algo a levou a pedir outra coisa.

O Naruto tinha muitos desejos também, mas um estava mais forte que os outros.

- O que pediste, Hinata? Se é que se pode saber, claro.

- E-eu prefiro n-não dizer. Di-dizem que dá azar. E eu que-queria que ele s-se concretizasse. E t-tu, N-Naruto-kun?

- O meu era relacionado com o que eu estava a fazer até agora. E só me falta uma coisa para acabar…

Aquele momento era o pior de todos. Era o que ele queria tirar da consciência e o que ela poderia gostar ou não de ouvir. Mas uma coisa era certa: tinha de ser dito.

- Hinata, tu disseste que gostavas de mim e agora eu só quero responder a isto. Eu já não posso guardar mais isto para mim. Eu… não sei se gosto ou não de ti, Hinata.

Definitivamente, dizer coisas importantes não era com o Naruto. -'

A Hinata quis olhar no rosto dele, para tentar perceber o que se tinha passado. Ela estava completamente baralhada, isto supõe-se ser um sim ou um não?

- É que, eu não sei mesmo. Por isso é que demorei tanto a dizer-te alguma coisa. Acredita que eu não sou do tipo que fica a guardar as coisas, eu não aguentava mais guardar isto só para mim.

Ele também olhou no rosto dela. Qual seria a sua reacção agora? Ele só queria que ela o compreendesse agora.

Mas não sabia ele que pioraria a situação. Só agora tinha reparado que ela o estava a observar. Ele viu aqueles olhos pérola incrivelmente brilhantes, no meio daquele rosto corado.

O que até agora parecia um momento tenso, estava a tornar-se o completo contrário. Ambos relaxavam com o olhar do outro e alguma força os puxava.

Mas alguém foi levado mais rápido. A Hinata avançou e tocou os lábios do Naruto. Ela sentia uma sensação nova, sentia-se a ponto de gritar aos setes ventos que estava apaixonada, mas rapidamente se voltou a afastar. Ela não podia ter feito aquilo, simplesmente não podia.

- Des-desculpa, Naruto. E-eu não queria f-fazer isto. E-eu…

Ela levantou-se e ia a começar a correr para outro lado quando ele a chamou.

- Hinata! Por favor, não vás. Não… agora.

O Naruto estava completamente estranho, como que levado pela nova sensação. Era algo único, sem dúvida que nunca esqueceria. Mas começava a sentir que ele não queria era esquecê-la.

A Hinata parou mas não teve coragem de voltar-se para trás. O que ela tinha feito, não era certo, o Naruto não sentia o mesmo que ela.

Alguém a abraçou por trás.

- Por favor, deixa-me ficar… assim um pouco.

A Hinata começava a sentir a repulsa por ela própria a sair. Fechou os olhos. Se o Naruto não se afastasse depressa, ela com certeza voltaria a fazer o mesmo.

O Naruto acabou por deixar de a abraçar. A Hinata não se mexeu do sítio, até que sentiu algo tocar-lhe na cara. Algo quente, que fez a mente dela ficar turva.

Mas o toque não se ficou por ai. Percorreu toda a cara até chegar aos lábios dela. Voltou a deixar de senti-lo para sentir uma respiração ao pé do rosto dela. O que ele pensava que estava a fazer? Parecia que queria matá-la.

E então, repetiu-se o momento, mas desta vez quem tinha começado era o Naruto. Ela não podia acreditar.

"_Mas por quê?"_

Sem pensar mais deixou-se levar. Já não tinha como raciocinar.

O mesmo se passava com o Naruto.

"_Por quê isto? O que é que me levou a fazê-lo?"_

Mas instantes depois já não tinha questões a colocar. Afastava-se da Hinata. Queria olhá-la nos olhos.

Quase que a Hinata desmaiava quando o Naruto se separou. Era tudo tão intenso para ela. Abriu os olhos, e ele estava a fitá-la. Nunca tinha visto um olhar tão bonito mesmo vindo da pessoa na frente dela. Eles brilhavam ainda mais do que na altura em que ele falara. Ela sentia-se protegida por aqueles olhos que pareciam o céu.

- Hinata, agora eu já entendi. Posso não saber o que é amar ainda, mas sei que gosto de ti mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa que tenha conhecido.

E agora o coração da Hinata pulou de alegria. Ela tinha esperado tanto que isto pudesse acontecer, mas não sabia como raciocinar ainda.

Enquanto isso, o Naruto voltou a dar-lhe um beijo. Um beijo muito calmo, mas cheio de sentimento. Ele afastou-se para encostar a testa dele com a da Hinata.

- Posso não saber o que é amar, mas sei que contigo vou descobrir.

O Naruto esboçou um sorriso e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Pegou a mão dela e voltaram a sentar-se a observar as estrelas.

- Hinata.

- Hai.

- Lembraste dos nossos pedidos à estrela cadente?

- Sim. Eu acho que nunca vou esquecer nada desta noite.

- Eu não te cheguei a dizer, mas o que eu tinha pedido era uma ajuda para eu aclarar as ideias. E a verdade é que, se não fosse o teu beijo, eu ainda não me teria decidido.

Enquanto sorria deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- E-eu acho que posso d-dizer o meu também.

- E qual foi?

- Eu pedi q-que tu encontrasses al-alguém de quem gostasses re-realmente. E a ver-verdade é que-

- Eu me apaixonei por ti. – interrompeu-a o Naruto.

O Naruto voltou a esboçar um sorriso e selaram aquelas palavras com um beijo.

Ficaram um pouco mais a olhar para as estrelas, até que o Naruto resolveu voltar para a tenda. Achou melhor que o Neji não o encontrasse fora da tenda antes da troca de turno.

A partir daquele momento duas coisas estariam claras: o Naruto não teria mais medo de falar com a Hinata e a Hinata passaria a poder apoiá-lo, para sempre!

**E então pessoal? Que acharam da minha nova fic? Ou mini-fic =D**

**Esta foi a tal fic surpresa de que eu tinha falado (ou acho que tinha falado XD). A seguir a esta farei uma fic a pedido de uma amiga minha. Continuem seguindo as minhas fics para saber mais novidades.**

**Ah, e não se esqueçam de dizer o que acham das minhas fic.**

**Reviews, por favor.**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


End file.
